Orchids
by A Jedi and Her Kitten
Summary: Hermione Granger followed of petals straight into a trap set by a man who had disappeared ten years prior, right before the Wizarding World as we knew it fell to the Dark Lord's reign. Why on earth would Severus Snape present her with flowers and who told him where she lived?
1. Orquídea

_If you recognize it, I don't own it._

* * *

Orchids. There were orchids everywhere. Tossed on the bed and strewn across the table; lain on the counter and filling the sink; Hanging off the bookshelf and resting above the television; stuck in the fence, even tucked into Crookshanks' collar.

I stroked my aging familiar gently, then set him down and continued my observation of the room while taking a moment to recite everything I knew about the flower. A delicate rainbow of petals lay strewn across the floor with a concentrated group of white petals leading out the front door.

My natural inclination was to follow them, so I traipsed carefully down the little path, curious of where it might lead me.

I secretly hoped it would take me to the one person I actually cared to see first thing in the morning, but I didn't want to get my spirits up and then be disappointed. The path lead down the porch and around the side of the house. It continued through the gate and into the backyard.

My practical sidequestioned when anybody had managed to set this up without my knowledge - the scent was nearly overwhelming due to the sheer amount of the flower - and how on Earth anyone could possibly afford this scheme, but when the answer struck me, I nearly slapped myself – Was I a witch or wasn't I? The trail wound itself whimsically through the backyard, around trees and avoiding anything that could possibly be trampled.

I followed the trail mindlessly, wondering where it might go, when I suddenly found myself in front of the gazebo.

The tall, wooden structure was decked in all shades of the Asian flower, bouquets stuffed into the latticework connecting the tall beams of handmade garlands.

I stepped bravely into the hut, glancing around nervously for any sign of human life.

When I saw no one, I turned back towards the entrance with a deep disappointment that quickly changed into shock as I took in the dark figure in the doorway, his masculine form framed by flowers as his hands gripped the wood, blocking my only exit.

Regaining my ability to speak, I finally gasped out a complete sentence.

"You! What are you doing here, Severus Snape?"


	2. Regreso

_If you know it, you know it's not mine. _

I covered my shock as quickly as it appeared but it was too late, he'd already seen me react.

"Still useless at a poker, Hermione? I thought I taught you better than that," he scolded. "Surely after all that hard work I did, you could at least pretend to have retained some of it. I suppose you never learned anything that was written in a textbook though, now did you?"

I tried not to notice hair hung carelessly over his face, but it was lighter somehow, less oily. One obsidian eye was obstructed by a rebellious, but equally dark, strand.

I stood defiantly, but silent.

"You know exactly why I'm here. After all these years, it's finally time to collect on our debt."

At the mention of my lifedebt, I felt the skin near my eyes tense, my gaze hardening as I resolved not to let him affect me. Steeling myself, I finally spoke.

"Why all the trouble though? Wouldn't it be easier just to stand in my kitchen and try to terrify me into doing your bidding? What's with the flowers, _Severus?_"

I stressed his given name across my teeth tightly, hissing the last _s_ like a snake.

He considered me for a moment.

"You're no longer my Mudblood student, Granger. I don't have to pretend to hate you, at least in private. Here in the Muggle world, we can at least be civil to each other as intellectuals, if nothing else. But perhaps in this case, I just felt like being generous."

_Teasing was more like it, _I thought, _no, 'taunting' is a better word for it_. _You know my weak points, jackass._

I flinched at the insult but ignored it. I was angry, but I didn't want to let him incite me into giving him too much information.

_How do you like that I'm not your open book anymore, Snape?_

"Where've you been for the past ten years? We had a plan, a plan that you were an _instrumental_ part of, that because you bailed, the Dark Lord now reigns over the Wizarding World." I finally relented to speaking, but tried to keep the hurt and longing from my voice.

Severus had been my lover once, before he failed us all and left us hanging out to dry while he took off for some unknown safe haven.

The dark man relaxed his demeanor a bit.

"Hermione, I had to leave. He knew, and he was going to use me as a trap to capture you and use you against Potter. Let's go inside and talk this out."

My gaze softened a bit and I blew out a sigh.

"Why couldn't you tell me, at least, Severus? If not all of us, why not _me?_" Tears threatened. I looked away quickly, refusing to let him see me cry.

_I'm not going to give you the emotion you want, dammit._

He moved to close the distance between us, firmly but gently grasping my chin with his long, elegant fingers.

"_That_ is why, Hermione. You wouldn't have been able to keep it a secret that you knew where I went. Please, forgive me. I hated leaving you with every thread of my being, but I had to, to keep you safe."

He inclined his head closer to me. His lips met mine in a gentle kiss. I savored the taste of him, a memory from a decade ago. He tasted like spices and cinnamon. It melded sweetly with the honey and citrus of the tea I'd had earlier this morning, before I'd noticed the petals. I pulled back first, pushing him away a bit more roughly than I intended.

"I can't, Severus, not until you explain yourself."

He nodded.

"Inside then?" he questioned, offering his hand to me.

"Yes," I relented, then brushed past him, ignoring his outstretched palm and leading the way into my kitchen.

_You may have caught me off-balance, but I __**will **__be in control this time. _

I'm truly sorry I've abandoned this for so long, but updates will be at least once a week from now on.


End file.
